


他比烟花寂寞

by ygniangao



Category: xl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygniangao/pseuds/ygniangao





	他比烟花寂寞

01.  
猛地被人推搡着后背踉跄一步进门时郭麒麟觉得自己大脑没出息地空白了一秒，他仍维持着开门的动作，也因此拴在腰上的钥匙串几乎阻拦住他回身或是采取什么行动的步伐。

 

他爸好像教育过他一个人开门时要顾着点儿身后的，一块毛巾或是什么别的东西罩住视线也捂住他口鼻时郭麒麟昏沉的一瞬间这么想着。

 

嘿，这什么人——好歹别捂着我眼睛，谁知道那上面都沾了什么有毒的玩意儿，别再给我弄瞎了。这是第二个也是最后一个闪进脑海的想法，那东西着实有点儿呛，他并没能坚持清醒多久。

 

02.  
意识逐渐清明起来时郭麒麟感受到一阵久违的熟睡过后的舒适感，发现自己正侧躺在床上时他甚至下意识伸了个懒腰——直到伸出一半儿时两只手怎么都挣不开的现实让他骤然间彻底清醒过来。

 

他过分敏锐地察觉到到自己正带着个眼罩——不那么紧也不那么严实，留出的空间甚至足够他眨眨眼睛。与剥夺自己的视线相比它更像是为了给熟睡的郭麒麟挡着屋子里的光，这个目的倒是达到了，他头痛似的甩甩脑袋，无从得知自己究竟睡了多久。

 

除此之外他熟知一切。床单的冰凉触感以至房间内极细微但令人熟悉且安心的空气清新剂的味道，他还待在自己的卧室里，除了几十秒间歇性的太阳穴刺痛没有任何差池。

 

郭麒麟摸索着往后撤下身子直到坐上床沿——他实在太过熟悉以至并没耗费多久，如果不是手上的绳结未准还能更快些。他像是发呆又像是侧着耳朵地坐了一会儿，背影分毫没动，许久之后才侧抬起胳膊来从脸上蹭过去。

 

随后他滑稽地感受到眼罩上卡通图案的不同质感和边缘。

 

将它彻底从下往上一点点蹭到脑门上方花了郭麒麟起码五六分钟——他的两只手被绳结卡成一个别扭的状态，多多少少限制了行动。

 

双眼得以见光后郭麒麟终于长呼出那口一直梗在胸口的气。此前他始终没有大口呼吸，像是以此就能减少些存在感。

 

03.  
郭麒麟还是不可避免地被阳光狠狠晃了一下，太阳直冲着窗玻璃照向他。于是他回想起自己碰见这倒霉事儿时正是中午放学回家的工夫，一时间难以判断自己究竟只睡了一会儿还是一整天。

 

这倒让他一时犯起难来，紧关着的卧室门让他无从知晓自己的处境。他觉得自己这会儿像个狙.击手，病态地试图判断对方到底是和他一样瞄着准镜还是早已死了多时。

 

他似乎到现在才明白自己的处境——这并不是电视剧也不是什么杀.人游戏，他刚刚的经历足以危及生命，这份后知后觉让他忍不住抽动下身子，继而抖起一身鸡皮疙瘩。而卧室门外的这个男人——有那么一瞬间郭麒麟设想他会不会只是一个过于胆大的小偷，搬空了家里的一切离开而出于好心或是畏罪并没有伤害他。

 

直到拖鞋踏过地板的声音要命地吊起了他的嗓子眼，他惶惑匆忙地环视了整间屋子，无力地发现这会儿他所能做的就只是奋力把刚才推上额头的眼罩拉下一些来——说实话他自己也没能明白这所做为何。

 

因此阎鹤祥推开门时看到的就是这样的景象，郭麒麟拉下一半的眼罩略显滑稽的露出半只眼睛，是的，半只。眼罩下端卡住半睁不睁的右眼，惯性推动力使他飞速闭了起来，为了表达态度郭麒麟跟着紧闭起眼睛，鼻峰眼角眉毛皱成一团。

 

「我没看见你长什么样儿！」他下意识后退着大喊，直到生硬地撞上床头和墙的连接处，疼地抽了口气。

 

04.  
没人答话。郭麒麟甚至有些恍惚那人是不是压根只是推了门而没进屋子——他没说谎，他的确什么也没看见。

 

他思考着用胳膊又将眼罩蹭下来些，严实地遮挡住光亮以后居然松了口气。可惜他这会儿就真的什么也看不见了，无论他对面是不是站着个人，手里是不是拿着把刀或者一根棒球棍，郭麒麟为自己感觉到一阵悲哀。

 

他试探着伸出手摆出防御但友好的姿态。

 

「有…有人在那吗？」不知道是不是这问话太过傻兮兮，他清晰地听见对面传来一声轻笑，随后那个声音的源头动了动，导致木质地板发出轻缓的吱嘎声，像是在无声回应他的问题。

 

「你…你好。」郭麒麟不由自主地舔起下唇试图缓解紧张，为自己这会儿还能保持礼貌用语打心底里唾弃着自己。

 

「真的，我没骗你。」他听出自己声音里的颤抖。「我完全没看见你——不止是脸，连身形都没有，就算大街上你迎面走过来我也认不出的那种程度。」

 

郭麒麟依旧没有得到回应，于是他那这当作默认继续往下说起来。

 

「这屋子里的东西你随便儿拿。」他不知道该指向哪个方向，最后索性划出一个圈儿。「电脑在客厅充电，茶几隔层的小盒子里有张卡，除了这些也没什么值钱的了——当然了，你想要的都可以拿。」

 

「我绝对，绝对就当没有过这回事儿，也不会报.警。」郭麒麟尽力使自己的言辞听上去恳切。对方一再的不吭声使他平白生出些感化失足青年的觉悟来，脑海里甚至描绘出一个迷茫不知前路几何的孱弱少年，他不由自主放松许多，嘴上也絮叨起来。

 

「你看啊，我这会儿没有还手的能力。」他举起扣在一起的手腕示意。「我知道，你不过就是想要钱。所以这屋里的东西你大可以随便儿顺走，我说话算话——报.警我是孙子。」

 

他本想说我要是报了警天打雷劈碎了你，最后出于求生欲还是放弃了这个抖机灵的机会。

 

「而且你还得快着点儿。」他咽了口唾沫。「我…我爸他出差去了，定下今天未准什么时候回来，要是赶上他回来你可就不这么好走了。」郭麒麟心一横索性把话说的更露骨了些，长时间的自说自话使他有些慌张。

 

05.  
这会儿对面才真正发出些响动，郭麒麟皱着眉头听到冰箱门打开又关上的闷响，随后是水流声，再往后他甚至听到了苹果被咬下一口的脆响，难以置信地挑起眉毛。

 

「你爸没出差。」

 

郭麒麟第一次听到这个男人说话，浑厚的嗓音使他无法再与脑海里那个误入歧途的瘦弱小孩相串联，连心都凉了一半儿下去，另一半被谈话的内容猛吊起来。

 

「你说什么？」

 

「我说，你爸没出差，你爸压根儿也不跟你一块儿住，你一个人住。」他的说话声因为咀嚼含糊了一会儿。「你今天刚放暑假，大学生应该不用补课，你好像也没什么朋友。」

 

无一例外的肯定句，平静地令人发毛。

 

「你…你什么意思？」郭麒麟几次张开口都无声沉下去，最终吐出一句无力又不痛不痒的问话，他不受控制地双腿打颤。

 

「我没什么意思。」对方回答的语气无辜得仿佛他们正进行着什么友好的交流。「你坐啊，站着怪累的。」

 

一拳打在棉花上的感觉使郭麒麟腾地窜起一股火来。

 

「让你跟一个绑匪待一块儿你他妈给我安心坐一个看看？」喊嚷出声时他才意识到对方的态度给了他什么样的错觉。我刚才居然把绑匪给骂了，郭麒麟大气不敢出地屏着呼吸想，我真牛逼，这样等警.方还原杀.人现场的时候就能知道我其实是蠢死的。他刚才拿了水果刀吗？或者他打算用花盆？他不会想要分尸吧？

 

他的思维在发自内心的恐惧和绝望下不受控的开始天马行空起来。

 

06.  
「我其实不算绑匪。」仿佛永无止尽的寂静最终被阎鹤祥打破，他的语调甚至带着些调笑意味，像在逗小孩儿。「我又没把你绑到哪儿去，也没把你怎么样。」

 

他停了停。「我也不打算把你怎么样。」

 

这话无厘头地让郭麒麟困惑着紧皱起眉头来。

 

「那你打算干什么？」他跟着问出口。「要钱？」

 

阎鹤祥摆出一张“你在说什么”的脸摇摇头才意识到小孩儿看不见，跟着说出一句当然不是。

 

「你不想要我命，也不想要我家的钱。」郭麒麟像是学会了运用肯定句。

 

「嗯。」

 

「那你把我解开。」

 

他过于顺当的接话让阎鹤祥一时梗住，就在嘴边的一句“不行”显得有些理亏。

 

「不行。」他安抚似的又接上一句。「但你可以把眼罩摘下来。——我保证不会因为你看见我的脸就把你灭.口。」他像是知道郭麒麟的想法又紧跟上一句。

 

07.  
郭麒麟摘下眼罩的动作庄严得像是个神秘的仪式，绑着的双手仍然有些限制他的行动。

 

这次他没戴上多一会儿，眨了眨眼睛就适应了光亮，只是看见阎鹤祥的冲击力显然要比刺眼的光线更强些，他下意识的退后让阎鹤祥又把姿态与神情放缓一些，他举起双手来示意自己没拿着能伤人的东西。

 

「我不认识你。」他们不知为何大眼瞪小眼的对视起来，过了一会儿郭麒麟嗫嚅着看他。

 

「但我认识你。」阎鹤祥把脸埋进双手，合成十字和鼻子眼睛抵成一条线，视线瞟向他。

 

「我喜欢你。」他平淡地又说出四个字，像在说你好或再见，让郭麒麟一时愣怔着定在原地。

 

这话像是已经超过了他的理解范围，他露出今天最夸张的难以置信的表情，嘴巴无意识张成O形。

 

「你有病。」他最终喃喃着开口，声音小的听不清，语气却是强调的，夹杂一丝颤抖。

 

08.

「我没病。」阎鹤祥乐了，又露出刚才那股逗小孩儿的神情来，这一次却莫名地让郭麒麟有些发怵。「我没病，我喜欢你。」他重又强调一回。

 

「不是，喜欢我……就是把我绑起来？」两次以后郭麒麟对他这类“一拳打在棉花上”的态度感到厌烦了，语气里逐渐添上质问和压抑着的情绪。琢磨不透对方的想法，他说服自己不要相信一个随随便便又突如其来的表白，态度却不由自主软化下来。

 

「我不绑着你你不就跑了？」

 

「我不跑。」

 

「我不信。」

 

「你爱信不信！」郭麒麟总是能被他这类顽笑又不容质疑的态度轻易激怒，他兔子似的从沙发上蹦起来——由于绑着双手字面意义上的像个兔子。「少给我扯乱七八糟的，你赶紧给我解开，否则我真报.警了。」

 

他单方面忘记了刚许过的报.警是孙子的誓，瞪大了眼睛怒视对方，没多大冲击力——身高上他已经输着一截儿。

 

「你打算怎么报啊？心灵感应？」阎鹤祥丢下他往厨房走，又两步一回头的看他。「噢对了，」他又打开冰箱门时不经意地说，「这屋里能打电话的东西我趁你睡着都顺着窗户扔下去了。」

 

「你他妈说啥？！」郭麒麟难以置信地定在原地看他，眼睛里仿佛冒出“你已经死.了”的特效火光。

 

 

「逗你的逗你的，没扔。」阎鹤祥蹲下来挑挑拣拣许久也没拿出什么来，索性站起来把冰箱门带上，迎上郭麒麟尚有余怒未消的视线。他们隔着一个料理台，不近不远，一个彼此都还算舒适的距离。

 

「我没扔，但也都放在一个你找不到的地方了。」阎鹤祥低下头深吸一口气又重新面向他，好笑的是他这会儿反倒带上些不知哪来的羞饬感，扭捏着别开视线。

 

「郭麒麟。」尽管他早承认过“我认识你”，被直叫出名字时郭麒麟还是心里一悸，他保持着怒容咬紧牙关。「我知道——放假以后你又跟学校待了小半个月，从今天到你开学也就将近一个半月的时间。」

 

郭麒麟已经没心思再质问他从哪儿知道的消息——甚至是不是跟踪了自己，他只是屏着呼吸等着对方接下来的话。

 

「就一个半月，你不离开家门，我就不会伤害你。」阎鹤祥这会儿羞涩之意更重，两侧脸颊无意义飞出些红，郭麒麟高耸着眉毛看他。

 

他有那么一瞬在想这个下意识低着头机械开合着调料盒的男人也许是真的喜欢他。

 

 

09.

他们之间的氛围诡异地平和下来。

 

咬着牙问出两遍“你确定你不会伤害我吗”以后郭麒麟反倒不再不错眼珠地盯着对方，他甩了甩脑袋翻了个白眼，半倚回沙发上翻找遥控器，只能用上一只手，他划拉半天才从垫子的缝隙里掏出来。

 

「旧电视——连不了网的。」他余光瞥见那人的紧张兮兮，像是不经意地说一句，跟着嗤笑一声，自己也说不好笑声里到底夹杂着不屑还是讽刺，又或者只是一声笑而已。

 

他们接着这样平和地度过了这个下午。

 

阎鹤祥似乎把自己关进了某个房间——整一个下午没有出现在郭麒麟身边，屋子里和从前每个日子一样只充斥着电视机的声音，要不是手上已经勒的他手腕发酸的绳子郭麒麟的确该怀疑自己是不是做了个奇怪的噩梦。

 

而他居然就着这个发散起来的思维沉沉睡了过去，他实在太累了。

 

 

 

10.

放空了大脑的后果就是他在醒来的一瞬间被身边的男人吓了一跳。

 

阎鹤祥坐在离他两个身位的地方，并不算太越矩，因此只是招致郭麒麟不明所以的一个眼神，而不是一声尖叫。

 

「你干嘛呢？」他操着刚醒来浓重的鼻音愣神看他，力道不大地揉眼睛，失焦的眼神绕了一会儿停在不远处的餐桌上。「你做饭了？」

 

「恭喜你成功错失了一次摆脱我的机会。」阎鹤祥笑着站起身往厨房走。「刚你睡着那会儿我足跑了两趟菜市场，不是我说你，你内冰箱里可就剩仨苹果和一堆过了期的速冻食品——你平时都吃什么？」

 

「吃外卖——你管着么你。」不知道是不是睡了个好觉还是真的确定这男人不会伤害他，不注意着手上的绳结时郭麒麟整个人放松了许多。

 

他只能一只手抄起勺子时又想起自己正被人“绑着票”，恶狠狠地舀起一勺放进嘴里，差点磕了牙。

 

“成么你，不然我喂你——”

 

“做梦吧你。”阎鹤祥也并没落到实处的动作被郭麒麟轻巧的躲过去，他没好气地把眼球翻上天。“我打小儿不会用筷子那会儿也没耽误吃。”

 

阎鹤祥被他逗得笑了笑，不动声色地把碗里挑了鱼刺的半块鱼在郭麒麟视线死角放进他碗里。

 

 

 

11.

钟敲出整点时郭麒麟斜睨了一眼仿佛跟沙发上闭目养神的阎鹤祥。

 

他合计着自己是不是该安静地溜回卧室去——鉴于他这会儿没什么勇气和精力直接蹿出家门。好在他独自尴尬了没一会儿阎鹤祥就睁开眼睛坐了起来。

 

「那个卧室的柜子里有一套被子。」郭麒麟指向那个阎鹤祥藏了一下午的房间，他自知自己这话简直跟引狼入室没什么两样，值得被骂句傻.逼的程度，可他仍然这么说了，声音小且嗫嚅。

 

「没事儿，我睡沙发。」阎鹤祥笑着直起身子，他有点儿困了，不自主眯起眼睛。

 

那你打算一直睡沙发是怎么的——郭麒麟紧着拦住了到嘴边的一句话，他今天做的堪比智障的事儿已经够多了。因此他只是哦了一声，回身朝卧室走，有了前车之鉴他下意识注意着身后。

 

「希望我明天早上一起床你就已经不见了。」他尽可能虔诚地不知道对谁许着愿，有些忿忿地猛关上卧室门，着急似的掰下门锁。

 

「晚安！」阎鹤祥隔着门扬高声调，不出所料没有得到回应。

 

 

12.

郭麒麟发了狠摔上门以后紧靠着它喘出气，当天夜里他没再关灯。

 

他坐上床沿，安静地。末了平躺下来。

 

他望望拉紧的窗帘，又转动脖颈看向桌边纸上那个只划了一笔的正字。

 

他摇摇头，他只是闭上眼睛。

 

 

13.

接下来的两周相处平静而顺遂。

 

他们不常交流，大多时间一个坐着而另一个坐在一边，看着或者压根不看着。两周里他们之间的氛围日渐友好而轻快，在郭麒麟始终与手上绳结做着斗争并且成功把手腕间将近扯出两个拳头的安全距离以后尤甚。

 

「你饿吗——我去做饭吧。」这是阎鹤祥最常说的一句话也几乎是唯一一句，生物钟似的一天三回分毫不爽，不知道是不是出于好心为郭麒麟留出单独的空间来，真正到了晚上他极少撺掇一次夜宵，甚至极少敲开那扇门。

 

尽管郭麒麟惺忪着眼推开门时阎鹤祥十有八九坐在客厅，视线偶尔飘忽，刻意地不盯向他。

 

 

「你自己一个人住多久了？」他们偶尔也搭话，在郭麒麟脸上神色轻松的某个时机——不得不说阎鹤祥精通于这个，他开口时郭麒麟甚至颇有兴趣地迎上他的视线。

 

「四年。」他手指伸出四根，又一个个自己掰回去。阎鹤祥发现他并不抗拒描述这个，说话时看起来轻松自如。

 

「你爸妈怎么不管你？」

 

「他俩离婚了，我判给我爸。」他挺有耐心地抠起手指。「他管我啊，怎么没管，每个月都玩儿命给我卡里打钱，就我之前跟你说内卡——哎你说了不会拿走吧？」

 

「他就是不陪我而已。」郭麒麟摇摇头，低下去。

 

 

「我小时候跟你挺像的。」阎鹤祥少见地坐的离他近些，又凑上来一点。「不过可比你惨，我爸内会儿没钱，自然也不会给我钱，倒是给我一嘴巴还顺手点。」

 

「然后呢？」郭麒麟咽了口唾沫抬头看他。

 

「没有然后了。」阎鹤祥耸耸肩。「他还是我爸，到了今天依旧不干人事儿，他不待见我我也懒得理他。」

 

 

「我知道那是什么感觉——不好受。」那天的最后以阎鹤祥的这句话结了尾，他说的突兀，夹在一句你饿了吗我去做饭的中间。他没解释那种感觉是何种感觉，郭麒麟也没开口去问。

 

他们都明白，又都自以为明白。

 

 

14.

郭麒麟把手腕间的绳结彻底扯的他已经足够伸个懒腰时纸上的正字已经划了整八个，歪歪扭扭放在一块。

 

他推开门时阎鹤祥恰好从对面的卧室走出来，打着哈欠对他说早安。

 

「早安。」他们擦肩走过去，郭麒麟走去浴室阎鹤祥走向厨房。「离我开学还有五天了。」挤牙膏时郭麒麟不知为何说起这个，感受到本来叮当响着的碗盘一瞬间的定住——很短，声音很快又响起来。

 

「这么盼着开学啊？」半晌阎鹤祥轻笑着的声音从厨房传过来，因此轻飘飘的。

 

郭麒麟不置可否地看着镜子，停顿一会儿面无表情地吐出牙膏沫。

 

 

他往脸上扑水时察觉到阎鹤祥朝他走来，走路的声音极大，像是害怕突然出现在郭麒麟身后会吓着他。

 

「明天。」阎鹤祥走进浴室。「明天我就走了——开学之前你总得收拾收拾不是。」

 

「有点儿突然？」他看着郭麒麟映在镜子里的脸，他们短暂对视。

 

「还成吧。我本来以为你会说后天。」郭麒麟轻声说。

 

「开始期待了？」他们不知何时越凑越近，阎鹤祥的鼻息几欲喷上郭麒麟脖颈。「怎么着——打算出门干什么去？」

 

「报.警。」郭麒麟扯着嘴角说。

 

他一瞬间觉得阎鹤祥从背后拥抱了他，可惜那太轻时间又太短，他将腰上晃然的触感归结为幻觉。

 

 

15.

接下来的一整天他们仿佛又重回一个半月前的状态，平静但疏离。这个想法进入脑海里时郭麒麟才恍然他其实并不知道他们是从何时走向“不疏离”的，第一顿饭，第一次长达一个钟头的交谈，或者是一句他极少有机会对人说起的早安。

 

他站在浴室里，看着面前镜子里的自己，缓慢地眨眼。手上的绳结早在四五天前就几乎成了装饰物，挂在那空留些形式感，让郭麒麟意外的是对方像是从未注意到这些变化。实际上，除了这个束缚以及屋子里的确像是不翼而飞的电子联络工具以外，这个男人没再做出任何其他举动。

 

我喜欢你——郭麒麟想起那天的告白。

 

他随后强迫自己的思维停在这里，摘下手表时他盯着九点与十二点之间那道圆弧，三个小时，一百八十分钟，一万零八百秒，第二天。

 

 

水笼头被郭麒麟突兀地关上，冷空气让他打起一个激灵，又很快缓过来。

 

「哎。」他隔着浴帘，一层玻璃，一道门对外面的那个人说话，声音很大但尾音颤抖，直到现在他仍不知道那个男人的名字，一个“哎”字比直接喊出名字在气势上差了些。

 

「我……真的不认识你吗？」郭麒麟拉开浴帘，看到玻璃上有黑影出现以后清了清嗓子。

 

「你怎么突然想起问这个？」男人的嗓音里有疑惑，随后他歪歪头似在苦笑。「你真的不认识我。」

 

「怎么着——你是想认识我？」他们又隔着玻璃无声对站了许久后阎鹤祥笑着打破了沉默，他斟酌一会儿继续说。「我啊，我叫……」

 

「别说！」郭麒麟罕见地粗鲁插话。

 

「成，」阎鹤祥耸耸肩。「那你把水开着，别着凉了。」那片黑影跟着退出玻璃。

 

「也别走。」半晌郭麒麟听见自己的声音，沙哑几近空虚里沸腾。

 

 

再然后他听见玻璃门被推拉的声音，他仰着头闭上眼拧开热水。

 

他满意地看着狭小的空间里再次雾气缭绕起来。

 

16.

 

郭麒麟觉得自己肺管胸腔里都攒着一团火，他在顺着鼻梁下颌骨一直流淌到胸口的热水里扭动身体，他是赤裸的，因此热烈颤抖。

 

「以后干什么都记得锁好门。」阎鹤祥隔开他一个身位站着，雾气萦绕里看不见神情。

 

「你现在是在教育我吗？」郭麒麟失笑，抱着手臂依旧身体打颤，重音似乎咬在你字上。

 

「我不是。」阎鹤祥无奈似的摇摇头，他今天似乎总是露出这类表情，像是做作版的有苦难言。「我就是觉着你以后要是还这么一个人住，还是注意点儿。」

 

「这句话好像是从一个绑票了我的人嘴里说出来的。」郭麒麟逐渐察觉到自己今天无时无刻不在抬杠，有底气的那种，他看到阎鹤祥的头又深深低下去。

 

「你怎么那么多废话啊。」他看着对方长久盯着地板的视线轻声说。

 

于是阎鹤祥抬起头来，看到郭麒麟把手臂张开来——出于仍被绑缚着的手腕弧度不太大，他只是张开来，像要飞扑着什么过去又像要去拥抱眼前万物。

 

他只是敞开怀抱。

 

「你怎么那么多废话啊。」他又重复一遍，声音愈加轻薄，空灵着绕在狭小的浴室里。「你怎么还不来抱抱我？」

 

将与对方的距离缩短为几厘米他们只用了一秒，仿佛真有电光火石的一秒钟。

 

热水仍在哗哗开着，遮挡下几声细碎的，从鼻腔深处压抑许久的喘息。他们在亲吻时不发出声音。郭麒麟朝后退到墙角时猛然挨上瓷砖的冰凉，发出细小的惊呼。

 

于是阎鹤祥探进指尖时他紧咬住下嘴唇，脖颈向后仰出弧度，无声握起拳头，搅动生涩同时黏腻。郭麒麟最终颤抖着抓住对方的小臂，皮肉摩擦时他们好像真正能够感受到彼此。

 

「疼就告诉我。」阎鹤祥贴近了他耳朵说话，他呼气时郭麒麟的喘息声也骤然加重。

 

「你就停下？」他们不知道什么时候成了相互拥抱的站位，郭麒麟从这个怀抱里扬起头，眼睛里通红，水雾氤氲。

 

「我就再等一会儿。」阎鹤祥笑着去吻他的头顶，郭麒麟不着痕迹地朝一边蹭过去，没有躲开。「我又不傻。」他笑着说。

 

郭麒麟几乎被他们这会儿过于亲昵的氛围吓住了，他挣开些，整个人站回花洒下，找回了自己的呼吸以后镇定许多。

 

他们突然隔开的距离像是让阎鹤祥惊醒过来，他瞪大了眼睛望着郭麒麟，眼角眉梢的情欲还没散下去，气息不太稳定，他们中间没有可阻挡视线的东西，裤子鼓起来的那里几乎和敞着没什么分别，令他无端有些羞哧。

 

郭麒麟看着他与此格格不入的纯情神色蓦地笑出声。

 

「操。」他最终叹一口气，眼神却柔软起来。「去我卧室等着。」

 

他笑了，眼角翘起来。

 

阎鹤祥只看到他湿淋淋的头发，浴袍的边角也被沾的湿重，他浑身都是湿的，沐浴露带着海水的味道，让阎鹤祥半躺在床上的姿势有些不安起来。

 

郭麒麟的手腕上不知道什么时候已经没了束缚——他们都没空再想这些。

 

没有接吻和拥抱，两个人都带着几分急躁，阎鹤祥打算磨蹭着插入时猛然顿住，抑制不住地仰起头试图舔吻对方湿润的嘴角。

 

「你自己扩张过了？」

 

「我怕死床上行吧。」郭麒麟被他过于直白的话问的有些脸红，惯例恶狠狠瞪他，发红的眼角让这个瞪视也莫名带些他没察觉的缠绵意味。

 

阎鹤祥顶进来的动作发狠且急——好的那一种，郭麒麟尝试着双手捂住嘴，这动作使他无处支撑起来于是快感更甚些，他有些破碎的呻吟声终于从远处传来，他没哭，只是眼角通红。

 

他感受到浪和潮水，漫天的，湿淋淋的，像是要带他去远方。

 

石英钟在十二点整敲出声响。

 

阎鹤祥侧过身来去看郭麒麟的脸，他已经睡过去一会儿，嗓子里偶尔发出细小的咕噜声。这让阎鹤祥想起半个钟头之前，他们气喘着把额头抵在一块儿。

 

「我还是不知道你的名字。」郭麒麟上挑着眼角看他，他看上去有些撑不住的累，微笑里显出疲倦。眼睛阖上之前他用手指点着阎鹤祥，类似于“这个问题我们稍后再讨论”的手势。

 

「所以。」他强调。「所以，明天以后，我们也许可以重新认识一下。」

 

 

End.

 

—————————————————————————

 

*篇幅问题有些地方真的转折生硬，感谢阅读。  
*林林的人设在性格上其实有些病态


End file.
